A Christmas with the Malfoy's
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Is the sequel to When i look at you. Draco and Hermione always seem to struggle with their lives around the Holiday's. Wonder why that is exactly. Is rated T for language and some hitting on pregnant people.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas with the Malfoy's

A/N: Yes they're back (I told you they would be) and with a few additions as well. This one isn't going to be very long, three chapters at the most. I want to think everyone who read When I look at you and like it enough to read this one. Here's just a little back ground info before we get into the actual story.

**Malfoy Family:**

**Draco (24)**

**Hermione(24)**

**Jace (5)**

**Scorpius (5, Jace's twin)**

**Leah (3)**

**Potter Family: **

**Harry (24)**

**Ginny (23)**

**James (5)**

**Albus (3)**

**Lily(1)**

**Weasley Family:**

**Ron (24)**

**Lavender (24)**

**Mitchell (6)**

**Daniel (4)**

**Felicity (2)**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters, however Jace, Leah, Mitchell, Daniel and Felicity are mine. Onto the story.

1: Happy Holidays

Merlin was she always this difficult for her parents when she was younger? Jace and Scorpius were still flying around the house when she told them repeatedly she didn't like it unless Draco was with them. Leah was still fussy from being woken from her nap and refused to get in the dress Hermione had set out for her. Her husband was still at work when they had to be at his parents in less than 2 hours for Christmas dinner. To top it off she still had to get herself, Leah and her children clean and dressed.

"Scorpius Hyperion and Jace Hunter if you don't get in here in the next five minutes I'll tell your father." She smirked to herself knowing that would get her sons in the house. She sighed and looked down at her still squalling daughter. She really didn't want to deal with this. Her ankles hurt and her large belly made it difficult to pick up Leah.

"We're here mummy, what's wrong with Leah?" She smiled at Scorpius protectiveness of his younger sister. Both he and Jace were wonderful older brothers. They did have their moments though where they lived to aggravate her. "Do you want us to play with her?" Normally if Leah was upset she would ask the boys to play with her but they didn't have time for that.

"Not right now sweetheart. You and Jace go upstairs and get cleaned up then dressed okay?" She ruffled Scorpius' bright blonde hair and then Jace's dark brown. Gosh they both looked like Draco even though Jace had his mother's hair he inheritated his father's aristocratic features and gray eyes. Scorpius was a carbon copy of Draco with his bright blonde hair, gray eyes and the same features. Leah looked like a combination of both her parents with bright blonde hair and brown eyes. A shriek of laughter brought Hermione out of her daze. She turned around and she Draco carrying Leah upside down over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Jace and Scorpius said at the same time and ran over latching onto his legs. He smiled seeing his two sons and put Leah down so he could hug them hello. Hermione stood off in the background smiling at the scene before her. If someone told her six years ago she would be standing here watching this she'd have the admitted to St. Mungo's.

"Scorpius, Jace please go get changed, we need to leave for your grandparents in…and hour!" with one final hug they both ran up the stairs to go get ready, all she really had to say was grandparents. They loved Lucius and Narcissa, possibly more than their own parents.

"I'm guessing this one didn't want to get ready." He said looking at the little girl in his arms then tickling her. She was a daddy's girl, his little princess. Well she'd have to get over that because in 3 months there'd be another little princess. Leah giggled and hid her head in her father's chest. "Come on munchkin time to get dressed." He held her out like an airplane and carried her up the stairs and into her room. Hermione set off to get herself ready. She showered and the put on a blue sweater dress with black leggings and boots. She curled her hair and put half of it up. Her makeup was minimal and accented her features well.

"I missed you love." She turned around and smiled at Draco giving him a hug and a quick kiss. He had been working more and later hours lately so she hardly ever got to see him. Last night she had tried waiting up but ended up falling asleep in the den next to the fireplace.

"I missed you too. I know this may sound rude but leave me alone and get ready." He just chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt starting his shower. If they're late because of him she's going to cut his head off. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Leah running in needing help with her dress. Hermione zipped the pearly white dress then tied the Slytherin green bow that was going around the middle. She French braided Leah's hair and stuck a green flower headpiece in. She smiled looking at her little princess.

"Well don't both of my girls look absolutely beautiful tonight." She turned around to see Draco standing there in a dark gray shirt and muggle jeans, his hair flowing in his face. Just then Scorpius and Jace ran in and jumped on their parent's bed. Jace was dressed in a maroon/white/black plaid shirt with jeans and Scorpius had a dark blue/black/gray plaid shirt on, both their hair falling in their faces in a style similar to Draco's.

"Mummy is it time to go to grandma and grandpa's?" She smiled at Jace and took his hand before picking Leah up. Draco had a hold of Scorpius and they all walked to the fireplace. "Are Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Lavender going to be there?" Jace seemed to think that because they saw them at Christmas they would be at the Malfoy's. When actually they would see them the day after.

"No sweetheart, the day after Christmas we'll go see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." She left Ron and Lavender out seeing the way Draco tensed when his son said their names. Draco still hadn't forgiven Ron for what he did to Hermione and seeing his son speak so fondly of him had to hurt. Hermione-not wanting to cause any drama-had tried moving past Ron's issues, he was still a giant idiot. He had a wife and children yet he felt it was alright to flirt with Hermione when both Lavender and Draco were around.

"We were wondering when you would get here." Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Narcissa popping her head out of the kitchen. Jace and Scorpius ran over and nearly knocked her over. Leah squirmed in Hermione's arms and she let her down so she cold hug her grandmother. "Lucius, Draco and Hermione are here." Not even 5 seconds later he was walking down the stairs and smiled when he saw the five of them.

"Gampa!" Leah exclaimed running over to him. Lucius laughed and picked his granddaughter up and twirled her around. He spoiled her even more so then Draco did and he knew it. "Cookies?" She asked hoping he would give her one. Lucius looked at Narcissa who shook her head no. Leah huffed and puffed but Lucius was more scared of Narcissa than his 3 year old granddaughter.

"Pretty soon you won't be the only Princess." Jace said with a smug tone, he didn't always like that his younger sister got babied. Hermione mentally face palmed and Draco closed his eyes taking a deep breath. They had told both Jace and Scorpius many times not to say anything about the baby that would upset Leah. Leah's lower lip started to tremble and Hermione took her in her arms.

"Stupid baby." She said smacking Hermione's stomach. That was certainly out of character for the little girl. Seeing her father's angered face she ran to her grandfather but soon noticed he had the same facial expression even her grandmother. Her brothers were both looking at their mother with concern. Her mother though…she just had a cool and calm expression on. Had she not upset her?

"Leah Narcissa Malfoy, you do not hit your mother's stomach. You most certainly do not call your baby sister stupid!" She had never seen her father so angry before, her lips trembled again and she ran out of the room.

"Draco!" She heard her mother exclaim but she didn't pay any attention, she didn't mean to hurt mummy or the baby. She always wanted to be the baby; Scorpius said people paid more attention to her when she was born than him and Jace. What if daddy and mummy forgot about her and her brothers once her sister cam along?

"Leah…sweetheart please come out.' She noticed mummy didn't sound very upset so she walked out of the shadow wiping her red eyes. Her mummy cooed at seeing her and picked her up wiping her eyes. "Daddy didn't mean to yell sweetheart. But you can really hurt the baby by hitting me okay?" Leah's eyes widened, she didn't want to hurt the baby, and she could never hurt her sister.

"I'm sorry mummy." Her mother smiled and flattened down her hair before kissing her cheek.

"I know baby, why don't we go back inside okay?" Leah nodded and took her mother's hand in her own. Everyone managed to get through Christmas Eve dinner without anymore outbursts. Jace apologized to his sister after Scorpius' repeated elbowing in the side. He always had been the more mature of the two when it came to things like this.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then they flooed back home. Once the kids were all tucked in and asleep Hermione decided it was the right time to discuss her husband's little outburst.

"Draco…you shouldn't have yelled at her." He turned his stormy gray eyes to hers and she noticed the fire burning in them. He was extremely angry but why? Because his 3 year old acted like a 3 year old?

"Mia she could have killed our baby." Hermione tried really hard to keep her chuckle in but apparently not hard enough. His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards her, she was actually a little bit scared. "You think that's funny Hermione?" The way he said it made her skin crawl, was he saying she didn't care about her child that was growing inside HER!

"Draco do you honestly think a 3 year old can hit hard enough to kill a baby?' It took a moment for that to sink in and when it did he looked ashamed. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her head. The bells chimed and He smiled remembering a moment like this 6 years ago.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione."

A/N: Awww I absolutely loved this, but seriously what did you guys think? This is only the first chapter; I'll have on with The Potter/Weasley family and then one with Hermione's mother and stepfather. Well of you feel like it please review that would mean the world to me=)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanna think everyone that's read the story so far and enjoyed it. Big thank you to my beta read 2bethz2 for reading this even though she's on holiday. Also a thank you to lavonne1962 for her suggestion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, James, Albus, Lily or any of the other characters mentioned in JKR's books.

2: Hermione's pov

I should've known they would be up before the crack of dawn. I felt three little munchkins jumping on the bed and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I rolled over and saw the Draco had the same expression on his face. I grabbed Jace and Scorpius pulling them down next to me while Draco grabbed Leah. They giggled and laughed trying to get out of our hold but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hermione I hate to be a downer but aren't we supposed to go to your mother's for lunch?" I looked at the clock and literally hit myself upside the head. We needed to be there at 12:00, plus I still had to make food and get it all wrapped up. Then the kids needed to open their presents, get cleaned up and dressed. Maybe it was a good thing that they all got up this early. I sighed and put the twins on the floor and grabbed my robe going downstairs to make breakfast. Draco was in the living room helping the kids do a 500 piece puzzle of a snake, yes he maybe older but he's still a Slytherin. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and set the plates of cinnamon rolls, bacon and pancakes on the table.

"Alright kids time for breakfast." Jace and Scorpius ran off to wash their hands and Leah held her arms out to Draco signaling she wanted to be carried. He laughed and picked his little princess up sitting her in the highchair then sitting down himself. Scorpius was next closely followed by Jace who was making silly faces at his sister trying to get her to laugh. Leah made a weird face and before I could do anything about it a cinnamon roll had been thrown and was stuck to Jace's face. I put a hand to my mouth and Draco just stared at a giggling Leah. I looked at him and said "She's definantly your daughter."

After the dishes were put away and all the presents had been opened it was around 10:00, well crap. Draco put Jace and Scorpius in the shower while he went and started the other one for Leah. I grabbed everything I would need for cookies, deviled eggs, macaroni, and sweet potato casserole. I knew my aunts, uncles and cousins were bringing dishes so she didn't need to make over half the dinner. Just as I was about to get the cookies out Leah's high-pitched squeal caught my attention.

"MUMMY!" I sighed and put the cookie pan down before running up the stairs to her room. She was staring at her closet unsure of what to wear, recently I had let herself pick out her clothes but this was a special occasion. I sighed and picked out a pair of jeans with a dark pink sweater and brown boots. Once she was dressed I put her hair in two small ponytails then helped her brush her teeth. I smelled something starting to burn and I remember I had put the casserole in before I came up here.

"Oh shoot." I ran back to the kitchen and to my relief saw Draco standing there holding a non-burnt dish. He just raised his eyebrow at me and I hid my face while blushing. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before going back upstairs to finish getting ready. Jace and Scorpius came down dressed but their hair needed fixing and I'm pretty sure their pants were on backwards. "Come here boys." After fixing their pants and dress shirts I sent them off to Draco so he could fix their hair. 10 minutes later the three of them came down looking like a million bucks. Draco had on a light blue dress shirt with black dress pants, Scorpius had on an emerald green shirt with khaki's and Jace had on a dark red dress shirt with khaki's. Well the food was ready and it looks like the only person not dressed was me. Running upstairs I showered and put on a gray sweater with jeans and gray boots, my hair just in a ponytail.

Everyone was already waiting by the door for me when I got down there. Man I was dreading this but only for one reason that reason being my cousin Catherine. She was insanely jealous of Draco and the kids, even though she had her own family to worry about. "You ready Love?" I nodded and took both Jace and Scorpius hands, my mum and Severus only lived about 10 minutes away from Draco and I. Yes I said Severus, after my father died and I married Draco they saw more and more of each other. Finally they got married about 2 years after Draco and me.

Draco opened the door and I smelt turkey, ham and something else. Jace ran inside followed by Scorpius and they tackled my cousin Liam to the ground. They absolutely loved it when he came to visit seeing as how he was the only blood boy cousin I had. Liam laughed and picked both of them up hugging them before he walked over to Draco, me and Leah.

"Unca Liam!" Leah squirmed in Draco's arms and he put her down so she could hug him as well. I laughed as she squealed when he picked her up. A rude throat clearing brought me back into the real world. I turned around and saw my aunt Jessica standing there with Catherine and her husband Laurence. I attempted a halfway civil smile while Draco had on a full smile and kissed both Jessica and Catherine's hands. Severus seeing my reaction came over and started to walk me in the direction of Liam, Nina-his girlfriend- and Leah.

"Better watch out for Cathy, Aunt Jessie would be all to happy if Draco married her." I shot Liam a glare and he backed down. Nina hit him upside the head and told me repeatedly that would never happen. "I was just kidding Hermione; we all know Draco loves you." I smiled a little at that and absentmindedly rubbed my stomach…three months before Katie arrived. The ouch sunk a little as more weight as added and I smiled to myself seeing Draco putting as much distance as possible between him and Catherine.

"Supper's ready everyone." Draco held his hands out to help me up and I gladly accepted. I sat in between Draco and my mother. Scorpius was on the other side of Draco, Leah and Jace were seated between my mother and Severus. I smiled, he had changed so much since I graduated, and he had become a second father to me.

"So Hermione, any names for the soon to be baby?" I smiled at Nina's trying to make this less awkward for me. Liam smiled at her and kissed her temple earning a smile from her. Cathy scoffed and Aunt Jessie tried not to look like she was disgusted. She didn't like any of us save Draco. I think that's just because she's convinced she's sill good looking and thinks she has a chance with him.

"Catherine Isabella Malfoy. …Katie" I smiled at Draco who said the name staring everyone down while he said it. He had been the one to pick out her name and I thought it was absolutely perfect. I loved the name Catherine, and he wanted something Italian mixed in.

"That's a wonderful name you two." My mother said putting a hand on my arm. Cathy had a smug look on her face and I automatically realized my child would have the same name as her. God it's a good thing we're calling her Katie, I couldn't handle another Cathy. Ughhh I really just wanna go home. Ouch, that hurt!

"Hermione Love are you okay?" Draco was standing and hovering over me. I softly pushed him away and tried to stand but my knees gave way. Man that was a really painful contraction.

"Not really. Would you guys be really upset if we went on home? I'm not feeling too well." My mother had a look of worry on her face but nodded signaling we could leave. Both Liam and Nina told us to visit them soon in America and to bring Katie with us. Mom and Severus wished us a safe trip home and to come back soon.

Jace and Scorpius were playing in their rooms and Leah was watching a movie with a dog Buckley. Draco stood in the doorway watching me attempt to sit up on the bed. "Do you need help love?" I nodded and he pulled me up. "That was an interesting dinner wasn't it?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek before snuggling under the covers. "To top it all off we have one more to get through."

"I was really hoping we could skip over that one truth be told."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last Chapter of Christmas with the Malfoy's hope everyone enjoys it :)

Disclaimer: I only own Jace, Scorpius, Leah and other characters not mentioned in the series.

Chapter 3:

I held Leah as Draco knocked on Harry's door and kept a firm hold on both Scorpius and Jace. Harry opened the door and smiled when he saw the five of us. He clapped Draco on the back and led us inside. Scorpius and Jace ran off to play with James and Albus while I sat Leah down in the play pin with Lily. Ginny walked in and smiled and ran over hugging me. "Mione, how's little Katie?" She asked gesturing to my stomach.

"Fin, fine perfectly healthy." I said and followed her to the kitchen while Draco and Harry walked into the den. I saw Lavender in there with the baby. She spared me a glare and went right back to feeding him. Things were actually going pretty well until I heard a crash and Draco yelling.

"What was that Weasley!" Ginny and I ran into the den to see Harry and Oliver trying to hold Draco back from killing Ronald. Ronald looked absolutely frightened and I smiled a little to myself. Looking over to Ginny I saw she was trying not to laugh at the expression on her brother's face.

"Oh come off it Malfoy you know it's true." Ronald said, his face was red but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or the heat in the house. Draco was eerily calm and when Oliver and Harry let go he charged at Ron.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy stop now!" I yelled walking in and grabbing him by the back of his collar. Tugging him into a seat and staring at him with daggers in my eyes. Now was not the time for his little temper tantrums.

"But Love you didn't hear what he said1" He said leaping up and charging for Ron again but I caught him and threw him back in the chair.

"I frankly don't care what he says and you shouldn't either. Be an adult Draco." I said with a stern glare and my arms folded across my chest. He opened his mouth to say something but when I raised an eyebrow he thought better of it.

"I'm sorry Mia." He said standing and kissing the top of my head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist letting him hold me.

"Mummy Uncle Ron said something really bad." Scorpius said tugging on the leg of my jeans.

"What did he say love?" I asked bending down to pick him up. He looked over at Draco who nodded before answering.

"He said that he wasn't the blood traitor that daddy was for marry a…m word." He said the last part quietly. Apparently Harry and Oliver and known what was said, just that Draco was ready to murder him. They both walked over and looked about ready to rip his head off. I walked over and handed Scorpius to Oliver who sat next to Draco on the couch.

"Ron, I can not believe you said that!" Harry shouted and everyone flinched, even Draco. Yeah Harry could be scary when he wanted to be, but he'd never been mean to Ron or me.

"I was angry Harry; he was talking about Katie and…" Harry punched him in the jaw which sent him flying across the room.

"WON-WON!" Lavender screamed and ran over to him. She glared daggers at me but stopped when Ginny stepped in wand at the ready.

"Ronald, Lavender I think its best you leave now." Ginny said through gritted teeth. They stared at her for a minute before Lavender gave an indignant screech and grabbed her children slamming the door behind her. Ron opened his mouth but Ginny raised her wand which caused him to pale and run out the door.

"I'm sorry for making a mess of this Christmas." Draco said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"No you're not, but it wouldn't be a Christmas without it." I said with a smile.

"Exactly." He said, thank Merlin the rest of the dinner went by without a hitch. And as I lay in bed later that night, I couldn't help think one thought: Next year it would be repeated all over again.


End file.
